Computing servers typically contain multiple server modules (e.g., in a “stack”) coupled to a common switch rack. The individual server modules are coupled to the switch rack by external cables that connect to a port on the housing of the server module. The individual server modules include a processor disposed in the housing. The processor is coupled to a separate network interface card, and the network interface card is coupled to the port. The signal connection between the processor and port is also typically routed through the printed circuit board (motherboard) on which the processor assembly is mounted. The signal connection introduces significant insertion loss.